


Alone Time

by Lesca Fenix (lescafenix)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/pseuds/Lesca%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang thinks she knows what Snow needs, or, at least she knows what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordgawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/gifts).



“Heading out alone then, are you?” Snow stopped short when he heard Fang’s voice behind him, turning just in time to see her saunter around the sharp bend in the narrow path that led to their campsite. “Sure you can handle it?”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Snow said. “I can take care of myself.”

“We’ve barely been on Gran Pulse for a day. You don’t even know what’s out there,” Fang said. She walked past Snow and gave his shoulder a little shove. “Just saying, you might want some backup in case things get hairy.”

Snow looked at Fang for a moment. Did she not understand what 'alone time' meant when he'd told the group he was leaving? Maybe the Pulsian definition of 'alone' meant something besides having a bit of privacy to talk to your fiancée. “Sure, all right,” he said with a sigh, then continued on his way.

“Don’t sound so thrilled,” Fang said. “Do you even know where you’re going?”

“I’ll know when I get there,” Snow said. He put his hand into his pocket and felt the crystal tear still safe there. _Guess we’ll have to wait to talk until later, baby._

The narrow, rock-walled path soon gave way to a wide-open plain, much to Snow’s surprise. He gave a low whistle as he stood at the mouth of the path.

“Nice, eh?” Fang said, drawing her staff as they were heartily welcomed by a group of flans. When they’d been dispatched, Snow leaned against a nearby boulder to catch his breath. “Glad I came now?” she asked.

“Nothing I couldn’t have handled,” Snow said. He adjusted his gloves and made to push on, but the sight of the clouds moving over the seemingly endless steppe gave him pause. “That’s really pretty,” he said, more to himself than to Fang. Serah would have loved to have seen this. No, would love to see this. She would see this. When this was over, anyone on Cocoon would be free to travel to Pulse if they chose, and he would bring Serah to show her this untamed beauty.

“Isn’t it?” Fang leaned against the boulder next to Snow. She shook her hair out and let the wind take hold of it, before stretching her arms over her head to bend backward. Slowly she arched, until her hands were nearly touching the boulder, stomach and breasts pushed out, a deep groan squeezed from her abdomen.

Snow glanced sideways at Fang and quickly turned his eyes back to the scenery.

“That felt good,” Fang said with a sigh as she came back to vertical. She looked over at Snow for a long moment, almost expectantly. “So,” she finally said slowly. “Am I keeping you from something?”

“It’s fine,” Snow said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You know, you don’t have to do everything solo, Mister Hero,” Fang said. She stood up and turned to face Snow, one leg between his outstretched legs.

“Solo? What?” Snow startled as his personal space was ruthlessly invaded. He scooted back onto the boulder a bit, but there wasn’t much room to go.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of it,” Fang said, leaning in. Snow leaned back.

“I still don’t get what you’re talking about.”

“Come on. Don’t be coy. You’re a young guy. You run off alone the first chance you get when we make camp. I wasn’t born yesterday, Snow.” Snow shivered as Fang’s fingertip traced his collarbone, following its path into his shirt. "A couple centuries ago, actually. I know how this works."

Realization hit Snow a moment after the jolt of pleasure from the touch ricocheted its way down into his stomach. It melted and pooled into his abdomen like chocolate left in the sun on a hot day. It had been too long since he’d felt Serah’s touch, and his body had made its objections to that fact known before. How could it not when there was always a glimpse of thigh, a peek at a hip or a flash of breast somewhere in his line of sight thanks to his traveling companions. It was always worst at camp--especially when it came to Fang and Vanille. They didn’t seem to have the same sense of modesty that Lightning possessed. Obviously.

“You’ve got me all wrong, Fang,” Snow ground out, as her inquisitive fingers continued to trace the vee of Snow’s shirt, sparking riots in their wake. Her fingertips found his nipple traitorously hard and teased it slowly as she raised an eyebrow and laughed.

“Is that right? You sure you’re not the one who’s got it wrong?” She pinched the nipple, rolling it between her fingers. Snow groaned and screwed his eyes shut, his head falling back. Fang’s exotic, floral scent filled his nostrils as he felt her lean in, her thigh pressing into his groin. “This guy’s the one who seems to be with the program.” She pressed in again, and Snow saw stars.

“No! I can’t do this!” he pushed Fang away, scrubbing his hands over his face as he jumped to his feet. His head spun, and he tried to calm his breathing. “I can’t betray Serah like that.”

“Oh, right,” Fang said. She came back at him as though she’d bounced off of an invisible trampoline and shoved him back down. “You think sitting there moping with a hard-on is going to help you focus on what we need to do? I’m not asking you to marry me, Snow. I’m telling you to take care of what needs done.” Fang straddled Snow’s lap before he could get his hands up to block her, and she yanked the zipper of his shirt down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The words sounded ridiculous even to Snow, as Fang pressed herself down against his aching erection while she dragged her nails down his chest. His hands came to her waist, fingers digging into the soft skin harder, and harder still. He tensed to throw her off again.

“This isn’t about betrayal. You aren’t having an affair. You’re blowing off some steam. It’s not an emotional thing. It’s physical.” Fang pressed her sweaty forehead to Snow’s, wincing as he squeezed her even harder. “Stop thinking and acting like you’re still on Cocoon, Snow,” she hissed. “You’re on Pulse. Act like it.”

“Damn it!” Snow growled, lifting Fang and throwing her onto her back on the ground, then falling on top of her. His coat covered them both, and he hoped those flans didn’t have any friends around.

“Now you’re talking,” Fang said, gripping the back of Snow’s head and dragging it down to her chest. He took the bait, burying his face between her breats with a ragged moan and breathing in the scent of sweat, of temptation, of woman. He shoved the band of her top up above her breasts and mauled them with his hands, squeezing the soft flesh and pinching the nipples as she’d tormented him earlier, while Fang breathed not-so-quiet cries of “Yes!” in and out.

The 'Pulse Way' was direct, and Fang’s fingers were figuring out Snow’s belt buckle and pants zipper as her teeth scored his neck and shoulder. A jolt of pain made every nerve in Snow’s body stand on end and his erection twitch embarrassingly as she bit down on the tense muscle there. Snow grabbed a handful of Fang’s hair and yanked her off. “Watch it,” he growled.

Fang pushed her hand into Snow’s pants and boxers in reply, gripping him and giving a firm squeeze. Serah had never touched Snow so boldly or firmly in any of their times together, and his body enthusiastically welcomed the rough attention. He swore under his breath and caught up with her, pushing her sari up and yanking aside the light scrap of material she wore beneath it to push a gloved finger into Fang’s body. He hadn’t technically touched her if he had a layer of leather between his fingers and her body--right? She tensed with a gasp, then relaxed to accept him.

Snow could feel her heat through the leather, and his finger moved easily within her. Soon, Fang was thrusting her hips against his finger, biting his ear and growling her demands for another. Her hand worked up and down his erection with a confidence borne of experience, and even as Snow gave her what she wanted, he knew this wouldn’t last long.

“Come on,” Fang growled, draping a leg over Snow’s hip. “Get it all out. Show me what you’ve got.”

“Enough!” Snow replied, yanking his hand from inside Fang and pressing his two slick fingers into her mouth. She choked, eyes widening with surprise, then wrapped her mouth around them, sucking with a contented moan as she guided Snow into her.

Snow’s vision blurred and his body screamed in sweet relief as he gave in to its demands and snapped his hips over and over into her, scooting Fang across the ground. She tangled one hand in Snow’s hair, the other digging sharp nails into one of his ass cheeks in encouragement, her voice blessedly muffled by the fingers still in her mouth. The shrillness in her voice, the tension in her thighs and the shudders through her body were unmistakable, however, and Snow gave a grunt of satisfaction as he buried himself in her one last time, muscles giving way to grateful release.

He rolled off Fang with a groan and reached down to tuck himself back into his pants. A couple deep breaths later and he opened his eyes to see Fang sitting up and readjusting her sari while shaking dirt and rocks from her hair. Snow looked down at his glove, then wiped it off on his coat before staggering to his feet to straighten his own clothes. Fang stood as well and picked up her staff.

“Where are you going?” Snow asked as she walked away.

“Back to camp,” Fang replied. "In case you still wanted to be alone."

Snow slipped his hand into his pocket as Fang disappeared into the narrow gap in the rocks. He then froze and pulled his hand back out to tug the glove off. He dumped the last of a small flask of water from his coat pocket over the fingers of the glove and used the hem of his coat to vigorously scrub them clean. After a thorough inspection, he tugged the glove back on and reached into his pocket again, then hesitated once more.

"I'll talk to you later, baby, okay?" he said with a gentle pat to his pocket.


End file.
